Día Libre
by Otogawa Francis
Summary: Era el día perfecto para tenerlo libre, si, lo era, menos para el segundo portero de Inazuma Japan, el cual se quedo leyendo... lo k nunca se imaguino es que pasaria ese día con su defensa favorito. /Sep, es el mismo fic . ./ Cap2, Lemon
1. Primeta Parte

**Hola a todos.. bueno por ciertos problemas que tuve.. mi fic se elimino.. (bien lo eliminaro ._.)**

**Pero aca esta =D**

**Aclaracion: Cuando aparesca un personaje de Nombre Yami con relacion al meteorito Alien... es cuando Inazuma me pertenece, a no ser que Level-5 me copie la idea ¬¬**

**

* * *

**

**Día Libre Parte I  
**

Era un día aburrido para el segundo portero de Inazuma Japan, gran parte de los chicos habían salido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, tenían el día libre luego de tantos partidos y entrenamientos y que mejor que salir a tomar un helado, ir al parque de diversiones y simplemente salir a caminar para despejar la mente, era un día fresco, sin mucho calor, con nubes en el cielo, un día perfecto para tenerlo libre, si, definitivamente era perfecto. Bueno… lo era para el resto del equipo pero no para el, estaba cansado de tanto entrenar, su cuerpo no era tan resistente como el del resto y eso lo sabía muy bien, prefería quedarse en su habitación leyendo un libro a malgastar sus energías dando un paseo en el cual seguramente se terminaría sintiendo incomodo con la presencia de aquella persona.

Un suspiro salió de sus labio al pensar en él, no recordada ya cuanto tiempo llevaba enamorado del entusiasta surfista del sur, al principio creyó que solo era un cariño hacia un hermano mayor, claro, este siempre lo animaba y apoyaba cuando se sentía frustrado, con esa tonta sonrisa en su rostro y sus consejos sin sentido con relación al mar, al principio no los entendía, pero cuando al fin los entendió pudo lograr la Mano Invencible. Luego de ese partido se hicieron aun más amigos y su cariño hacia el peli-rosa había crecido confundiéndolo completamente. Ya no era una sonrisa lo que le devolvía cada vez que este le animaba, era un sonrojo, no era apoyo lo que sentía cuando el mayor colocaba una de sus manos en su hombro, era una corriente que recorría por toda su espalda, antes hacia todo lo posible por estar con el, ahora arrancaba, se ponía nervioso cada ves que el oji-negro le hablaba, inconscientemente se le quedaba mirando en los entrenamientos, sus hermosos ojos negros y ese cabello tan único que tenia pero era en los vestidores cuando la cosa era peor para el, siempre, pero siempre el mayor se cambiaba a su lado, sin importar si se cambiaba en el rincón mas estrecho del vestidor, al mirar al lado estaba EL, con su piel morena y su abdomen muy bien formado, no importaba cuanto lo intentaba evitar era imposible no mirarlo, su respiración aumentaba y sentía su rostro arder de lo rojo que se debía poner en esos momentos…

Estaba en las nubes pensando el en peli-rosa, en todo lo que había pasado desde que lo conocieron en aquella playa y de lo infantil que era a pesar de tener ya 17 años, recordaba todo, totalmente todo de los últimos 2 años que han estado juntos en ese valioso equipo, su mente seguida divagando cuando unos "Toc, Toc" se escucharon en su puerta, sin pensarlo se levantó de su cama en la que había estado acostado dejando aquel libro que no le prestaba atención en el suelo, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, solo sintió un empujón de parte del visitante…

-**Sorpresa!** –era la voz de Tsunami, el cual entró sin preguntar y se lanzó sobre la cama del menor dejando a este con la boca abierta del asombro-

**-Tsu-Tsunami-san, que estas haciendo aquí? Creí que estaba con los demás** –le pregunta con unas gotitas en su nuca y algo nervioso-

**-Jeje, no tenia ganas de salir, así vine a hacerte compañía **–le respondió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-

**-Esta bien, pero estoy leyendo, asi que no haga ruido por… por favor **–pidió algo nervioso el castaño, lo que menos pensaba era que su amado surfista decidiera pasar la tarde con el-

**-No te preocupes, me portaré bie**n –contestó el mayor apoyando su rostro en la almohada.

Pasado unos dos o tres minutos de silencio, el mayor se dio cuenta de un aroma que lo estaba volviendo loco, se preguntaba que podía ser, lo reconocía, pero de donde… bueno, era la almohada de Tachi así que debía ser el agradable olor de su shampoo, olor a almendras como su cabello pero, no lo era… este olor era mas embriagador, mucho mas, sin darse cuenta estaba todo sonrojado a causa de aquel aroma ahora ya reconocible, no era mas que el propio olor de Tachimukai Yuuki, ese que salía a flote cuando entrenaban y se quedaba embobado sintiéndolo, era muy tenue en los entrenamientos, solo el le ponía atención pero ahora, estaba totalmente concentrado en aquella agradable almohada.

Cuanto había pasado ya? 10 o 15 minutos de silencio? Eso era todo un record para el mayor, no lo había molestado en su lectura en mucho rato y eso le estaba irritando al menor, estaba con su amado surfista y este ni chistaba, no le preguntaba que leía o porque no había salido con el resto ni menos como andaba con su nueva técnica?... Nada… absolutamente NADA!, suspiró tratando de calmarse, sabia como se comportaba cuando se salía de control, la ultima vez había destruido el laboratorio de química por salirse de sus casilla y había prometido que nunca mas lo haría de nuevo, suspiró nuevamente y decidió mirar al mayor, tal vez estaba durmiendo… parecía estar durmiendo, sus rostro estaba totalmente hundido en su almohada, pero… había algo mas, se sonrojo al ver a Tsunami sonrojado completamente mientras ¿olia? Su almohada, esperen… estaba oliendo su almohada! No, debía ser su imaginación, el jamás haría eso, nunca… pero y si lo estaba haciendo, si realmente era verdad lo que se imaginaba, probablemente no se controlaría, trago saliva y despego sus labios para poder pronunciar aquella pregunta que lo estaba volviendo loco…

**-Tsu… Tsunami-san… que haces?** –preguntó con voz temblorosa mientras se le acercaba al mayor, el cual se sobresalto con la pregunta-

**-EH? Yo? Yo no estaba oliendo tu almohada Tachimukai…** -"Rayos…" fue todo su pensamiento ya que gracias a su gran bocota le dijo la verdad a su preciado portero, lo miró algo asustado, estaba molesto? Quien en su sano juicio no lo estaría si supiera que estaba oliendo su almohada! El lo estaría.

Pero el menor tenia la mirada baja y sus hombros vibraban… si, era fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya no se podría controlar más.

**-Tachi… -**no alcanzó a terminar ya que la mano de Tachimukai se había impactado al lado de su cabeza, se asustó por aquella acción y antes de poder preguntar algo se sorprendió al ver al menor sobre el con una mirada que jamás había visto.- **Tachimukai… que… que te ocurre?- **preguntó algo nervioso, jamás había visto a su pequeño niño actuar así-

Pero el menor no respondió, su mente se había borrado, solo pensaba en que no dejaría escapar al peli-rosa después de eso, introdujo se mano derecha en la polera del mayor, dando leves caricias, este se resistía un poco**, "Tachimukai, detente", "ya basta", "que te ocurre" **eran las palabras del mayor, pero el oji-azul no escuchaba nada, su mente seguía en blanco, su manos seguía con las caricias mientras que sus labios comenzaron a mordisquear el cuello del mayor haciendo que este diera unos leves gemidos.

El oji-negro no entendía nada, de la nada tenia a su portero favorito encima de el manoseándolo y mordisqueándole su cuello, jamás se había imaginado en una situación como esa, bueno, si lo había hecho y varias veces pero…. NO el como el UKE! A este paso serie EL quien terminaría como la chica, no quería eso y menos con su amado en este estado… ese no era el Tachimukai que el conocía, no lo era, o tal ves si? No era imposible, imposible que su amado niño fuese tan, tan, tan…tan SEME!

**-Tachimukai…ah!** –no podía evitar que se le escaparan unos gemidos, a pesar de todo era su castaño quien le hacia sentir tan bien, pero… deseaba una explicación-** de… detente… Onegai! **–presiono sus ojos, tal vez era imposible, pero para su sorpresa los mordiscos y las caricias cesaron.

Había reaccionado, rayos, era realidad y no un sueño lo que estaba pasando, realmente estaba tratando de abusar del rey de los mares, como pudo sonrió y se disculpó

**-Gomenasai Tsunami-san… etto… yo… **-desvió la mirada, se apenaba mirarlo a la cara-

**-Que… que fue lo que te paso tachimukai?** –Preguntó el mayor algo nervioso, como no estarlo después de aquella escenita-

El menor lo miro de reojo y se sonrojo más de lo que estaba, Tsumani se encontraba con un notorio color rojizo en sus mejillas, los ojos entre abiertos al igual que sus labios, su camisa estaba tan arriba que se podía ver todo su pecho, un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo del menor, esa posición y esas expresiones no lo ayudaban mucho, cerró sus ojos y suspiro, luego se acerco al mayo susurrando su respuesta

**-No… pude contenerme** –respondió a punto de salirse de control, inconscientemente estaba acercando su rostro al mayor hasta llegar a escasos centímetros de sus labio- **por que… porque… **-sus labios rosaban los del mayor el cual estaba literalmente sorprendido y nervioso ante esto, ahora era el que estaba tratando de contenerse, el color rojizo de sus mejillas ahora era rojo tomate en todo su rostro, quería romper ese insignificante espacia que había entre sus labios y los del menor pero no fue necesario…**- porque… me gustas, Tsunami-san-** terminando aquella frase el mayor sintió los cálidos labios del castaño, era un simple beso, nada mas, no pasó ni un minuto y el menor se separó del peli-rosa el cual se sentía en las nubes, en el paraíso, sentía como si hubiese derrotado a la ola mas grande que existe en ese mundo, había escuchado al portero, a SU portero decirle que le gustaba.

El menor, en cambio, se sentía avergonzado, miro a un lado, aun no podía cree todo lo que había hecho, presionó sus ojos y sin pensarlo de veces se levantó y camino a el escritorio, el mayor estaba confundido por esa acción, se sentó el la cama y vio como el segundo portero de Inazuma Japan tomaba su chaqueta y caminaba a la salida…. Frunció el ceño, no dejaría que se escapara tan fácilmente después de todo, se levantó lo mas rápido posible y cuando el menor abrió la puerta este lo tomo de la muñeca, Yuuki lo miró desconcertado y se sonrojo al ver la una sonrisa algo… ¿Pervertida? En el rostro del defensa, sintió un jalón haciéndolo alejarse de la puerta la cual fue cerrada y con pestillo incluido por el mayor, nuevamente el tic volvió a su ojo y trago saliva…. No se podía imaginar lo que le esperaba…..

* * *

**Bueno, aca la primera parte... en unos minutos subo la otra ._.**


	2. Segunda Parte

**Hola a Todos!**

**Aca la segunda parte =D**

**Bueno.. sin mas...**

**Aclaracion: (habla español asi que escribo en español xD) Cuando en Inazuma Eleven aparezca un personaje Alien llamado Yami... es cuando me pertenecera xD, a no ser que Level-5 me copie la idea ¬¬**

**

* * *

**

Parte II

**-Ahora es mi turno**- la palabras del mayor estremecieron al de ojos azules como el mar, pero antes que este pudiese decir algo ya estaba en la cama con Tsunami encima de el- **Esta es mi respuesta-**dijo esto los labios de ambos jugadores se unieron en lo que en un comienzo fue un tierno beso, el mayor cerró sus ojos mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño del portero, mientras que este estaba algo tenso, nunca se esperó que SU surfista le contestara de esa manera… a decir verdad, ni siquiera se imaginaba una respuesta…

No tardó mucho en salir de su trance y comenzó a disfrutar aquel calido beso, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del mayor acercándolo mas a el, tras la acción del menor, el defensa profundizo aquel beso comenzando a juguetear con su lengua en la boca del portero el cual solo se dejaba llevar por este, no se resistía ni siquiera cuando el peli-rosa comenzó a acariciar su abdomen, era agradable, demasiado agradable, deseaba que ese momento durara toda la vida, sentir por la eternidad los labios del mayor y esa caricia que hacia que se sonrojara cada ves mas, abrió completamente sus ojos cuando sintió las manos de surfista subir y comenzar a presionar sus pezones, giro un poco su cabeza, necesitaba gemir y tomar algo de aire, pero el beso del mayor se lo impedía, el tono carmesí de su rostro aumentaba al igual que la temperatura de su cuerpo y la falta de aire no me ayudaba mucho, en cambio el mayor disfrutaba aquel intenso beso, no necesitaba aire, era surfista, estaba acostumbrado a retener el aire cuando se caía pero no se daba cuenta que terminaría por ahogar a la persona que tanto amaba, entre abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Tachimukai tan rojo, tan avergonzado estaba? No… no podía ser solo eso, un segundo… cuanto rato llevaba ese beso! Se separo inmediatamente del pequeño portero con la respiración agitada.

**-Yo… lo siento** –se disculpó en un tono algo infantil y con los ojos algo llorosos- **no… me di cuenta** –desvió la mirada pero la volvió a centrar cuando unas manos tocaron su rostro-

-**No… te…. Preo…cu…pes…** -respondió el menor con una sonrisa en su rostro, si, estuvo a punto de ahogarse pero no le importaba si lo hacia a causa de un beso como aquel- **es…toy… bien… Tsu-Tsunami-san**

Esto hizo que Tsunami no aguantase mas y se le abalanzase sobre el y lo abrazara fuertemente, realmente amaba a ese chico, como era posible que existiera alguien tan lindo como el en este mundo, como fue que el tuvo tanta suerte de encontrarlo y de hacerse su mejor amigo y sobre todo… de estar ahora así con el, era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, "**Te Amo**" dejo que aquellas palabras salieran se su boca, esas palabras que por tanto tiempo había suprimido para no perder la amistad que tanto valoraba tener con el portero pero que luego de escuchar ese "Me Gustas" por parte de el, sabia que nunca mas tendría que tragárselas

-**Tsunami-san…** -pasó sus manos por la espalda de la persona que le había robado el corazón, estaba avergonzado pero feliz al mismo tiempo. Nunca en su corta vida se había imaginado que el defensa sentiría lo mismo por el, se sentía lleno, completo, se alegraba tanto de haberse quedado en su habitación.

El mayor se separó un poco de menor para poder mirarlo a los ojos, luego acercó sus labios para dar un tierno beso al portero el cual no se negó. De a poco aquel suave beso comenzó a profundizarse cada vez más. Las lenguas de ambos jugadores comenzaron a juguetear entre ellas, el oxigeno comenzó a ser falta nuevamente así que se separaron, pero Jousuke no estaba conforme con solo un "simple" beso, se acercó al cuello del menor comenzando a mordisquearlo haciendo que el portero diere unos leves suspiros y pronunciara su nombre. De mordiscos paso a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja derecha mientras susurraba cosas como "**Te ves tierno"** o **"Sabes delicioso"** lo cual provocaba que el ya notable sonrojo de Yuuki aumentara.

Este mordía su labio inferior tratando de controlar sus suspiros, a pesar de que se sentía en las nubes su mente seguía en la tierra y no paraba de pensar que tal vez, al igual que ellos, alguien mas del equipo podría estar por ahí y escucharlos, en su mente solo pensaba en ello por lo que no sintió cuando el mayor introdujo su mano en su camisa y lo comenzaba a acariciar subiendo cada vez mas hasta llegar a su objetivo, el delicado pezón izquierdo de Tachimukai el cual al sentir una ligera presión en tal no pudo evitar proporcionar un gemido el cual provocó una sonrisa en el surfista, si, había logrado su cometido escuchar los placenteros gemidos de su pequeño portero, sin pensarlo dos veces le arrebató la camisa a este para luego comenzar a lamer el pezón libre mientras que con su mano seguía jugueteando con el otro.

Tachimukai no pudo ni procesar todo lo anterior, de pronto sentía como nunca antes, no podía evitar gemir su mente se estaba volviendo blanca, no quería pensar en nada, absolutamente en nada. Se estaba dejando llevar completamente por el mayor hasta que sintió un ligero ruido proveniente del exterior, que era?, no lo sabía ni quería averiguarlo pero el simple hecho de pensar que era alguien del equipo, no, que era el entrenador comenzó a tiritar.

**-Tsu… Tsunami-san…. Basta**- rogó, no quería que alguien más supiese lo que ocurría ahí dentro, que pensarían de el? Probablemente lo rechazarían y pensarían que era un ser extraño-

-**Tachimukai?** –Preguntó extrañado el peli-rosa, pero el menor no le escuchaba, tenia sus ojos presionados tenía miedo, miedo de que lo tratasen como basura, miedo a que lo mirasen distinto y sobre todo, miedo a que lo echaran del equipo- **Gomenasai…**

**-Eh?** –abrió los ojos a esto ultimo, Gomesanai?, porque? Por que Tsunami-san se estaba disculpando con el?- **De… que hablas Tsunami-san?**

-**Bueno, yo….** –mira a un lado- **no quería hacer algo que no querías.**

**-ah?** –lo mira y suelta una pequeña risita- **no, Tsunami-san** –el mayor lo mira extrañado- **es solo que escuché un ruido afuera y…** -cierra sus ojos- **sentí miedo que alguien del equipo nos escuchara**

**-Era eso?** –el menor asiste- **jaja, no te preocupes, no hay nadie** –le da una de sus tipicas sonrisas-

**-Co… Como lo sabes?** –le mira directamente a los ojos-

**-Porque vi a todos salir** –se acerca al oído del menor- **así que… podemos continuar **–finaliza mordiéndolo ligeramente provocando un nuevo gemido de parte del segundo portero de Inazuma Japan-

Pero era mentira…. Lo que dijo era una gran y fea mentira, lo único que vio fue a _algunos _chicos salir, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea si alguno se había quedado y realmente no le interesaba, lo único que quería en ese momento era disfrutar en lo mas posible de su amado portero, y sabía perfectamente como hacerlo… nuevamente paso a acariciar el abdomen del menor mientras que este, sintiéndose mas seguro por las palabras del otro, dejo escapar sin problemas sus suspiros, los cuales inmediatamente pasaron a ser gemidos cuando el peli-rosa nuevamente pasó a juguetear con sus pezones.

**-Ah… Tsu.. Tsunami-san!** –gemía el pequeño Yuuki, rayos, se sentía tan bien, como era posible que existiera una sensación como esa en el mundo y nunca la hubiese conocido? Era 10 veces mejor que cuando ganaron la FFI, si, era 10 veces mejor… el torneo llegó a su final y ahí quedo todo, en cambio ahora, sabía que ese 10 veces más… podría a llegar a ser mucho mejor –**más…**- el mayor se detuvo… debía procesar esas palabras… mas? Tachi-chan estaba pidiendo mas? Acaso sabía ese niño "inocente" lo que estaba insinuando al pedir más… trago algo de saliva, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar- **Onegai** – la voz del portero sonaba segura, tomó algo de aire y lo votó, se levantó y se quitó su camisa para luego besar ferozmente al menor el cual pasó una de sus manos por su espalda mientras que la otra por su cuello haciendo fricción para no separarse.

Mientras que el defensa acercaba peligrosamente su mano al pantalón del castaño, el cual de a poco comenzó a quitar, notó un ligero nerviosismo de parte del menor, así que comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello de este para relajarlo, bajando cada vez mas mientras este gemía y se aferraba ahora ligeramente a las sabanas. Ya deshecho del molesto pantalón notó lo hermoso que se veía SU portero tal cual y como vino al mundo… bueno, tenia algunos efectos mas, como el notable sonrojo de sus mejillas y la agitada respiración, una sonrisa malicioso apareció en sus labios lo cual produjo en el oji-azul un presentimiento de que algo extraño le pasaría, la sonrisa maliciosa del defensa no significaba nada bueno… tragó algo de saliva y cerro sus ojos esperando cualquier cosa… lo que fuera…. Un beso… una caricia… nada… nada?, era como si estuviese solamente el, acaso el moreno se había ido o todo eso había sido un…

-**Ah!** –soltó un fuerte gemido y abrió completamente sus ojos al sentir una fuerte corriente recorrer toda su espalda- **T… Tsunami-saan**! –los volvió a cerrar con un sonrojo aun mayor.

El defensa de Inazuma Japan no había echo ni más ni menos que introducir el miembro del menor en su boca para comenzar a lamerlo, de arriba abajo, poco a poco, buscando la desesperación de su Uke, el cual… comenzaba a sentirla.

Su primera reacción fue aferrarse a las sabanas, morderse su labio inferior tratando de contener sus gemidos, cosa que le fue imposible ya que aquella sensación era 30 veces mejor que la anterior, si antes no podía hacerlo, menos ahora… pero, la lentitud del surfista lo estaba volviendo loco… una de sus manos soltó las sabanas para poder aferrarse al de cabellos rosados.

-**Tsunami-san! Más ra… ra… rápido! Ah!-** rogó entre gemidos mientras presionaba con más fuerzas los rosados cabellos del surfista, el cual, al escuchar finalmente la petición que tanto esperaba, aumentó la velocidad- **ah… Tsunami-san ah**- Yuuki no podía contenerse, su espalada estaba curveada y sus ojos fuertemente presionado, se sentía en el mismísimo cielo en ese momento, deseaba con toda su alma que esa sensación no acabara nunca pero… -**Ah!** – todo tiene un final no?

La boca de Jousuke se encontraba llena del líquido proveniente del interior de Yuuki, tenñia que tragar un poco si no quería ahogarse, no se había esperado que el menor se viniese tan rápido y sin previo aviso. Cerró sus ojos y trago con algo de duda, tenía un sabor extraño, no era muy agradable pero no desagradable, nada que no pudiese soportar, pero… era la esencia misma de su amado portero, no podía desperdiciarla.

-**Tsunami-san… lo lamento, yo..yo… no me di cuenta cuando ah… Tsunami-san! Qu-ue haces**? –el portero de Inazuma Japan se estremeció al sentir como el otro lamía aquel líquido blanco hasta no dejar rastros de el, tenía sus ojos cerrados pero los abrió cuando sintió los dedos del mayor en sus labios –**eh?** –le miró extrañado

-**Lame –**fue la orden de este, el castaño le hizo caso, sin entender la razón de esa extraña petición, al menos para el. No siempre te piden que lamas los dedos de alguien no? Pero no le tomó más importancia, si Tsunami-san le estaba pidiendo aquello, por algo debía ser. –**Listo, con eso bastará**- retiró sus dedos de la boca del oji-azul y los acerco a la entrada trasera de este- **Tachimukai, relajate… -**dicho esto, introdujo uno de sus dedos en la cavidad-

-**Tsunami-san… se siente… extraño –** extraño? No, se sentía invasivo,-

-**No te preocupes… ya pasará**- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios e introdujo un segundo dedo, haciendo que el menor se tensara- **relájate si? Tachi-kun** –pronunció esto último en el oído de este para luego morder su lóbulo-

**-E-eso dices t-t-tu –**sintió un tercer dedo**- ah –** un leve gemido salió de sus cuerdas vocales, Tsunami movía circularmente los tres dedos y eso le estaba comenzando a gustar al pequeño portero-

-**Bien.** –sacó sus dedos de la cavidad del menor y prosiguió a quitarse su molesto pantalón el cual lanzó a quien sabe donde, mientras que el medio campista se sonrojaba a más no poder por ver a Su amado Tsunami sin nada encima –**Esto… tal vez de duela un poco **–eh? Como? Yukki estaba tan concentrado mirando al mayor que ni se percató de lo que continuaba, claro… hasta que sintió algo punzante en parte inferior-

-**Du.. Duele!** –fe aferró fuertemente a la espalda del mayor-

- **Ya pasará, solo relájate** – respondió acariciando el cabello de su uke el cual simplemente asistió. El mayor continuó entrando de apoco mientras que el castaño seguía aferrado a su espalda lo cual le estaba provocando algunos rasguños… se separó un poco de el y lo beso apasionadamente a lo que el menor correspondió.

Aquel beso hizo que el portero comenzara a olvidarse del dolor de a poco, aun así, lo sentía… luego de unos minutos el moreno se separo y le miró a los ojos, ya había entrado lo suficiente y debía comenzar a moverse, pero claro, no lo haría sin la autorización del que se encontraba debajo. Yuuki le entendió al instante y dudo unos segundos, cerró sus ojos y asistió. Dolió, si, le dolió pero lo resistió, mordía su labio inferior, no quería soltar sus quejidos, sabía que al hacerlo haría sentir mal a Tsunami, el cual a pesar de no escuchar a su niño quejarse sabía perfectamente que le estaba haciendo daño, frunció el ceño, tenía que buscar la manera de distraerlo así que comenzó a juguetear con una de sus manos con los pezones de este mientras que besaba su cuello dejando marcas rojas en ese lugar, dando a decir que ese castaño de hermosos ojos azules era suyo y de nadie más.

Aumentó la velocidad provocando para su sorpresa gemidos de parte del menor, ya no dolía como antes, más bien se estaba sintiendo cada vez mejor, ya no deseaba quejarse, más bien quería más, pero sus gemidos le impedían pronunciar palabras, sólo balbuceaba cosas como **"ma…" "Tsu" "mi" "gai".** Cosa que encontró extraña el mayor, dejo aquel delicioso cuello y lo miró extrañado, un sonrojo mas fuerte del que tenía se apoderó de sus morenas mejillas, su pequeño Tachimukai tenia ojos de suplica, y obviamente no eran para que se detuvieran o si no… no estaría gimiendo tanto, tragó saliva y aumentó aun más la velocidad.

Pero Yuuki no estaba satisfecho, deseaba más, más de aquella sensación de placer que lo estaba inundando, ya nada le estaba importando en ese momento, como pudo logró pronunciar una palabra **"Mas"**, no pasó ni un segundo y el oji-negro aumentó aun más la velocidad, llegando a cierto punto que los hizo gemir fuertemente al sentir una corriente eléctrica totalmente distinta a las anteriores. Ambos se miraron, querían sentirla nuevamente, el portero asistió y el mayor nuevamente embistió con fuerzas llegando una vez más a ese punto que los hizo gemir nuevamente. Esta vez no se detuvieron, es más, continuaron.

Ya nada les importaba, sus gemidos invadían toda la habitación, Jousuke embestía con fuerzas mientras que Yukki aferraba sus piernas a la cadera de este para que la penetración fuese mas adentro. Así continuaron un largo rato, sus mentes estaban cegadas por el placer que sentían sus cuerpos, no le prestaban atención a nada más que a sus propios gemidos, ni siquiera al sonido de algo caerse y dar votes que se escuchó fuera de la habitación del pasivo.

Tsunami se aferró fuertemente de la almohada que en algun momento estuvo oliendo al sentír que pronto todo se terminaría

-**Ta… Tachi… me vengo** –como pudo pronunció esas palabras, mordió su labio inferior, no aguantaría mucho tiempo más-

-**Ha-hai **–fue la respuesta del otro, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del de cabellera rosa y lo acercó a su rostro, unieron sus labios por última vez antes de emitir un unísono gemido que marcó el final de aquello.

El defensa salio del mojado interior del menor y le miró con una sonrisa, no necesitaban palabras para decirle lo que sentían hacia a el, estaba en la cumbre de la felicidad, lo amaba, siempre le había amado y anhelaba siempre amarlo. Se acostó de lado mirando a SU portero, si, ahora era SU portero y de nadie más, y lo atrajo hacia sí en un cariñoso abrazo. El menor correspondió, después de tantos años, finalmente no tendría que ocultar sus sentimientos hacia el mayor, que importaba lo que pensaran los demás con tal de estar para siempre así con su amado y extravagante surfista.

**-Te amo Tsunami-san**

**-No…** -el menor abrió completamente los ojos, y le miró entre confundido y asustado- **llámame Jousuke si?** -una amplia sonrisa apareció en los labios de este-

-**Ha… hai… Jou-Jousu-Jousuke-san!** –dijo finalmente escondiéndose en el pecho del mayor para que este no viera su notable sonrojo-

-Así me gusta… Yuuki –pronunciando esto último en el oido del menor, al cual se le subió la sangre a la cabeza quedando completamente rojo- eh? Yuuki? –el menor no se movia, tanta emoción en un día había sido suficiente como para desmayarse al escuchar su nombre por parte del peli-rosa, el cual sonrió y lo abrazó mas fuertemente, si, definitivamente fue una buena idea quedarse en su día libre.

* * *

Listo!

Les agradeceria si me comentaran de nuevo T-T

A ver si así se me sube la moral o algo asi TwT

Bye


End file.
